The Final Battle
by Spike868
Summary: Set post NFA you'd never expect these twists. Please read and review and I Hope you like the love, action and heartache! What happens when Angel dies? Find out... CHAPTER 4 IS UP
1. Chapter 1

The Final Battle – Part One

- -

AUTHORS NOTE: Set post Not Fade Away, this fan.fic delves deep into my mind to find the storyline and plot. It will not be _just_ like any other fan.fic set during this time, but something special in which that characters fight to win for the rights of humanity as well as their own personal gains and losses, including life.

- -

SUMMARY: The story picks up right where Not Fade Away left. It recalls the final scene of the episode, and continues on from there. It may have already been done, but I can promise that this story will prove to have twists, turns and love. It will also have loss and tremendous heartache as those who fight see they will lose.

- -

PROLOGUE

Angel ran into the alley after his brawl with Hamilton and having to deal with seeing his son possibly moments before his death. As he slowed to a halt reaching a wire gate, Angel scanned the alley for any of the team. The sword in his hand suddenly felt so heavy. Rain poured down in buckets, washing the blood from Angel's face down his jacket.

Spike stepped out of the shadows. 'Boo.'

Angel spun around. 'Anyone shown up yet?' he asked.

Spike answered, 'Not so far. You feel the heat.'

Angel stared into space for a moment, though his gaze was directed down the alley. 'It's coming.' He declared.

'Finally gout ourselves a descent brawl.' Spike noted. Suddenly Gunn appeared in the alley, running towards them.

'Damn! How'd I know the fang boys would pull through? Spike and Angel ran to his side to help him. 'You're lucky we're on the same side dawgs, cause I was on fire in there! My game was tight.' Spike and Angel sat him down on the lid of a garbage bin. Spike noticed some blood on Gunn's shirt.

'You're supposed to wear the red stuff on the inside Charlie boy.' He said. Gunn's left hand is pressed against the wound in his side. Ignoring his injury, Gunn asks about the others.

'Any word on Wes?' Spike shook his head in reply. Suddenly Illyria dropped down from a nearby rooftop with unpleasant news.

'Wesley's dead.' She said. Angel, Spike and Gunn struggle to handle to news, hanging their heads in respect of their fallen comrade.

'I am feeling grief for him. I can't seem to control it. I wish to do more violence.' Suddenly a mass of demons flock into the alley, running directly for the foursome standing alone at the rear of the alley.

'Well wishes just happen to be horses today.' Spike said. Angel looked up to see the demons heading their way.

'Among other things.' He said.

'Okay, you take the 30,000 on the left,' Gunn began as everyone moved towards the middle of the alley.

'You're fading. You'll last 10 minutes at best.' Illyria yelled over the shrieks and howls of the oncoming demons.

'Then let's make 'em memorable.' Gunn replies, again ignoring his injuries to focus on the bigger picture. The group turned to face the demonic army.

'And in terms of a plan?' Spike asked.

'We fight.' Angel replied.

'Bit more specific?' Spike asked again. Angel stepped forwards and looked up to a dragon soaring overhead.

'Well, I kind of want to slay the dragon.' He said boldly. He stood his ground, as did the others, as the demon army moved in. Let's go to work.' Angel raised his sword and it clanged against something metal.

CHAPTER ONE – THE ALLEY TO THE HYPERION

Angel's sword had connected with the battleaxe of a demon who'd taken a swing at him. As several demons ran past him, Spike, Gunn and Illyria stepped into work.

Spike kicked two demons back into the crowd only to have another two jump over them and tackle him to the ground. He grunted as the two demons pinned him to the ground and attempted to chop off his head with a battleaxe. He felt a burst of energy inside of him and he managed to throw off the two demons. They were hauled through the air and Angel watched briefly as they collided with a row of oncoming demons, knocking them all to the ground. He smiled only to have the happy moment stolen when he was hit in the head with the blunt side of an axe. He stumbled backwards, ready to fall to the ground. As he fell, he watched demons run past him on both side. Time seemed to slow down, almost as if Illyria had been tampering with it again.

_Could she still do that_? _Her powers are gone_. Angel thought to himself as he floated to the ground. Blood trickled from his nose and a tear in his lower lip. He could feel it dribbling down the back of his neck from his new wound. He figured that no one had noticed him fall, so he just lay there and let the demons run past. He figured that someone would realise soon, either that or he would be able to stand up again and fight soon. He just hoped that nothing dusted him.

As bodies of demons fell to the ground, Angel began to disappear. They crowded around him and he smiled as he realised it was his friends fighting, saving him. It made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside, even though there wasn't a single part of him to _be_ warm in all of the heavy rain.

Gunn was fading, as Illyria predicted. He was slowing down and his reflexes were worse than pathetic. He could barely block any attacks, and he eventually took a sword stab to the stomach. He groaned in pain and gasped for air.

'Angel!' he called, not seeing his fighting comrade. 'Angel?' he dropped to his knees as demons ran past him, heading to where Illyria and Spike were busy battling demons galore.

'We're not going to win.' Illyria called to Spike. 'There are too many for us to fight.' Spike sighed. He knew she was right. She easily snapped the neck of two demons that came her way.

'Can you slow time for a bit so we can get Angel and Gunn and get out of here?' Spike asked, seeing Gunn kneeling on the wet pavement.

'You want to run?' Illyria asked, surprised. 'You told Angel you were prepared to fight until you're death.'

Spike threw a punch to one demon before snapping its neck and kicking back another. 'No stupid, we've going to retreat to higher ground, get some more weapons then return to finish them off. If we don't finish them, then they'll finish us. The least we can do is try with what we've got.'

'I agree with your proposal.' In a second time had slowed down. 'You find Angel, I'll help Gunn.'

Spike scanned the area, but no one seemed to be moving faster than the demons slow-paced dash at them. _He must have been dusted_, Spike thought in horror. He never realised it, but he had grown fond of Angel and didn't want him to die. Or at least, be dusted.

'Help.' Came a voice from amongst the demon army. 'Spike?' It was Angel; Spike knew it. He ran in between demons, darting in and out. He eventually found Angel, where he had lay for the past few minutes.

'Angel!' Spike cried as he dropped to Angel's side. 'You're meant to be up fighting those demons.' Spike pointed to the demons that slowly ran past them.

'I got… hit.' He mumbled, allowing Spike to help him to his feet.

'And you're gonna give up that easily?' Spike asked. 'Please. I signed on for dying bravely not giving up at the first sign of weakness. I don't believe you did either.'

Angel groaned at Spike and watched as the demons flew past in slow motion. 'What is going on?'

'Illyria. Come on we don't have long.' Spike dragged his grand-sire over to where Illyria was holding Gunn, supporting him. He was close to death, and Spike figured that there wasn't much more they could do for him but to allow him to die while only they surrounded him. It was the least they could do, seeing as how only Illyria was there for Wes.

'Everyone, into the Hyperion.' Angel instructed, breaking free of Spike's hold to drag himself inside. Blood trickled from the wound on the back of his head, where he was hit. Spike shook his head at the thought of Angel's pain. He followed everyone inside, watching as time returned to normal as he closed the door.

'Where is your weapon stock Angel?' Spike asked.

'Upstairs.' Angel started up the stairs, wincing with the pain of each step.

'Look mate, let me go.' Spike offered.

'No, I'm fine.' Angel pushed him away and continued up the stairs. Spike took Angel's arm and wrapped it around his shoulder. Angel stopped and looked at Spike. He didn't object, and allowed Spike to help him. There was a connection between the two century-old vampires. They seemed to help each other out when it came down to things like this.

Illyria dragged Gunn over to a dusty old couch and eased him down. She tried not to cause him any further pain, but noticed more blood escaping from a fresh wound in his stomach.

'You're lucky to last this long.' She said. 'You will be dead in a few minutes.' She remembered her final moments with Wesley and felt anger again.

Gunn leant back, slumping into the couch. 'Call Angel and Spike back.' He whispered, straining under the pain.

'Angel! Spike!' Illyria shouted, as she was asked to. They appeared at the top of the stairs carrying a trunk that she could only assume was full of weapons.

'What is it?' Spike called back.

'Gunn is dying.' She stated. 'He wants you here.' Angel was able to walk almost normally after a bit of a rest in the room they got the weapons trunk from. A bed is usually helpful for rest.

'Heads up.' Angel said, straining as he and Spike dropped the trunk over the railing. It slammed heavily on the ground making an awful noise. They rushed down the stairs, Spike stopping once to check on Angel as he almost skipped down the stairs. They headed over to the couch and gathered around Gunn. Angel sat on the coffee table facing Gunn and Spike stood nearby.

'Gunn.' Angel began. 'You can fight this, I know you can.' He was trying to give Gunn more will to live, but it wasn't working.

'Angel…' He coughed up blood. 'Spike.' He said, turning his head. 'Illyria.'

'Gunn, come on mate you can't give up now, we've almost won this thing.' Spike tried positive reinforcement.

'Who are we kidding guys, we can't win this.' Gunn whimpered and his hand shook near his wound.

'We were never going to win.' Angel explained. 'We were only going to show the Senior Partners that they don't own us. We were only ever going to show them that we could do things ourselves, and it was never anything more than that. I'm surprised we've all lasted a long as we have.' He hung his head in respect for Wesley, whom they had all lost.

'Angel…' Gunn began before coughing up more blood. 'I understand that. I voted 'yes' remember? We all did.' He groaned in pain. 'But I can't fight with you anymore. I'm in too much pain, but I just won't die.'

Angel remembered back to a remotely similar situation on a submarine when a man was needed so that he could save others. Angel turned him into a vampire and saved his life, so he could save the lives of others. He sighed, and after telling himself he would _never_ under any circumstances do that again, decided it needed to be done.

'Gunn, I need you to make a choice.' Angel said. Spike looked at him strangely. 'Do you want to be a vampire and live like us, or do you want to die slowly and painfully like you are right now?' he paused and Spike stared at him, bewildered.

'Angel? What the hell are you doing?' he asked.

'I've done this before Spike. Remember the submarine?' he sighed and Spike shook his head in regret. 'I'm sorry Gunn, but what do you want to do?'

Gunn hung his head and thought for a moment. He seemed to have stopped breathing, but a second later he coughed blood again and looked up.

'I can't stand this, I'm not ready to die and I know that you guys need all the help you can get. Yes.' He cocked his head to the side, revealing his bared neck. He pulled at his collar to reveal more flesh, and remained still so Angel could bite him.

'Are you sure about this?' Angel double-checked before making his move. He morphed into game face and leant in. 'Gunn, I just want you to know, I'm sorry.'

Spike reached out and pulled his shoulders back. 'Do you realise what that will do Angel?' Spike said. Angel nodded and leant in again. Spike pulled him back again. 'Angel. Is it really worth it? We're going to be dusted anyway, just let the boy die.'

'I don't want to die!' Gunn yelled suddenly, grabbing Angel's arms and pulling him in. Angel sunk his fangs into Gunn's neck and he screamed in pain. When he pulled away, he held his wrist out for Gunn to drink from.

'I'm sorry.' He whispered. Gunn drank the blood from his wrist and sat back, alive as he possibly could be. Even though he was now dead like Angel and Spike.

'It's okay, it was my choice.' Gunn replied.

'Welcome to the team.' Angel said, hanging his head in guilt.

CHAPTER TWO – BACK TO BATTLE

Angel stood up and walked away, leaving the others standing around Gunn on the couch. He opened the trunk resting on the floor and made a pile of the weapons they could use.

A crossbow, a sword, a battleaxe, another sword, arrows, a shield and another crossbow with arrows.

'Choose your weapon guys, we've got a fight to win.' Angel declared, picking up a new sword since the one he began the battle with was lost somewhere outside in the alley.

'Gunn, from now on you've gotta watch your back.' Spike told Gunn. 'Anything goes through your chest and your basically finished. Do you need any more blood cause I think I've got some to spare? He held out his wrist.

'Nah, I'm fine now. I'll probably regret this choice but if we make it through, I'm gonna live forever.'

'Guys, there's something I have to tell you.' Angel said as they all picked up some form of a weapon.

'What Angel?' Gunn asked, now proudly standing strong. 'I signed away the Shanshu, so if we make it through this alive, Spike it's yours.'

Spike stood there silently, confused. 'Excuse me?' he stuttered. 'You signed it away? You idiot Angel, but thanks.'

Angel shook his head. 'The Circle forced e to sign the parchment so I have no hope anymore. All I can hope for is that you can live life again like I only wish I could have.'

Spike sighed. 'Thanks.'

'I want to know what it feels like to have my heart beating inside of my chest. I want to know what it's like to have my blood flowing again like it did over a hundred years ago. I miss all those human qualities.' He wandered over to the stairs. 'Come on, we've got a battle to go finish.' He trudged up the stairs as the others watched him, feeling his pain.

'I sense defeat from Angel.' Illyria stated. 'He fears dying because he knows he can't come back but he also fears living because he knows he can never be human.' They hesitantly followed him up the stairs to the second floor, taking post at a window.

Spike and Gunn had the two crossbows; Illyria had a sword, as did Angel. Gunn and Spike each had a secondary weapon, Gunn and sword and Spike the battleaxe. He and Gunn aimed their bows down into the alley and fired.

Screams shot up from beneath them and the growling of the beasts continued as two fell to the ground He remember a saying from his time spent with Buffy.

_From beneath you, it devours_. It didn't make him feel any better. He fired again and turned to see Gunn doing the same. Another two demons feel to the ground, receiving a similar fate to the first two.

'I guess we're off again?' Gunn asked, not fully understanding his new power.

'Yeah, and now you're stronger and tougher than before, only you have to worry about being stabbed through the heart with a sharp little wooden stick.' Spike said, firing another arrow. A screech was heard as another demon fell to the ground. 'Fire again Charlie-boy!'

Gunn fired two more arrows, and Spike fired another one. Three demons feel to the pavement, drenched in the rain that still fell quite heavily.

Suddenly, there was a bright light at the end of the alley. It was almost like a spotlight, shining brightly in all their eyes. The demons stopped and shielded their eyes, blinded by the brightness. Angel noticed as they all began to burn away to nothing and be washed away by the rain. He was confused, but was happy to see them go.

'What's the deal?' he asked. Spike turned to him and shrugged. He turned back and looked out the window again. He fired another arrow, his last, and as it struck a demon it burst into a million tiny pieces.

'Whoa! Now that's what I'm talking about!' he scoffed to the others. Angel stood there, puzzled. Then many more of the demons began disappearing and he caught sight of some people below fighting them off.

'Hey.' He cried. 'Look down there.' He pointed to a group of people standing in a circle at the end of the alley.

'Are they crazy? This isn't Halloween, they'll be killed.' Gunn exclaimed. 'Hey! Get out of here!' Suddenly all the faces below turned to them.

They were girls, all of them. Young girls, slightly older girls. When Angel, Spike, Gunn and Illyria noticed how organised they were, they decided that they had to be the Slayers. And there was someone else with them … Buffy.

- -

Sure, these two chapters are fairly short and there isn't much said about their survival, but don't you think that things are getting interesting now? Buffy has shown up with the Slayers and they're here to help. Or are they…? Of course they are! But who knows what will happen after the final battle, because the Senior Partners promised to rain hell on the world. I can tell you some things about the future of this story, there will be love rekindled and lives lost. You can't always win.

- -


	2. Chapter 2

The Final Battle – Part Two (reloaded)

- -

Author's Note – I'm really sorry to the reviewers who didn't fully understand my meaning behind Angel's death. (in the original _The Final Battle – Part Two_) Even though I think it is all explained in the later chapters, I've changed these two chapters to suit the needs and wants of my readers. To the people out there who didn't like part two before, tell me what you think of reloaded. I have basically changed the whole second half. Enjoy.

- -

**CHAPTER THREE – A REUNION?**

**It was unmistakably Buffy, and she still appeared to be the leader of the pack. Spike and Angel knew that all the Slayers shared Buffy's power now, ever since the battle with the First in Sunnydale.**

'**How on Earth did they find us here?' Why now?' Angel cried. **

'**How did they know to come?' Spike added.**

'**Spike?' Came a voice from below. At first spike was shocked, but then he figured out that Andrew must had let slip that he'd returned.**

'**Buff…' he began but was silences by a loud explosion from below. 'Buffy!' he shouted suddenly, turning and running down the stairs. Angel called after him, not sure whether to follow him or to stay behind and fight the demons scaling the walls of the building. He took his sword and ran after Spike, who had dropped his crossbow on the ground near the window. **

'**Illyria, take Spike's crossbow!' he shouted behind him as he ran past her and Gunn. She picked up the crossbow and began firing at some of the demons climbing the walls. **

**Spike flew open the door to find a crowd of women, and Buffy. 'Buffy?' he said softly, almost uncertain. She turned around when she heard the doors open, and saw him. **

**_He's real_. She told herself. _As real as he could ever be_. Spike slowly walked up to her, seeming to be forgotten about amongst all the fighting. It was good that the Slayers were able to hold all the demons back. **

**When Spike approached Buffy, she promptly reached out and slapped him.**

'**I guess I deserved that.' He said, rubbing his cheek. She leaped for him, wrapping her arms tightly around his shoulders. She hugged him firmly, and smiled when he hugged her back.**

'**I'm sorry Spike, but promise me you'll never do what you did back in Sunnydale ever again.' She said, still hugging him. She let go eventually, after he had to pry them apart. She stood close to his chest, with Spike pulling some hair out of her face as she smiled, teary-eyed.**

'**I promise Buffy.' He whispered. 'Let's get out of the rain.' He gently placed a hand on her back and pushed her inside the Hyperion., holding the door open for her. She stopped and rolled under his arm. **

'**I'm sorry Spike, we came here to fight with you.' Buffy apologised and explained herself. 'Where is everyone?' Spike sighed, knowing that she wouldn't have a clue about what had happened. **

'**I thought that you thought Angel was evil.' Spike said, changing the subject briefly. **

'**Yeah, but Angel convinced me in Italy that you were good when you came looking for me. I'm sorry you had to see me with The Immortal, but I was only with him so that I could get close enough to him to kill him.' Buffy explained.**

'**Look, you don't have to explain yourself to me Buffy.' Spike said. 'I still remember what you said to me back in Sunnydale, but I never had a chance to find out if you were for real.' **

**Buffy smiled. 'I was for real.' Spike returned the smiled and pulled her back inside the hotel. 'So where is everyone?' she asked again.**

'**Um…' Spike hesitated., rubbing the back of his neck nervously. 'You see, there are only a few of us left… and a new instalment to the group in place of one lost.' He explained/**

**Buffy was suspicious. 'I see.' Spike turned and started up the stairs to where he could just see Illyria's head as she stood at the window firing arrows into the alley below. **

'**All that's left is me, Angel and Gunn. Wesley died earlier tonight, and Fred died a while ago, but she's still here.'**

'**What? How can she have died but still be here? She's not a vampire is she?' Buffy asked. **

'**Well, she's not Fred anymore. She's Illyria, an ancient God who has taken over Fred's body. Poor girl, died from a horribly disease-thing she caught from some age-old sarcophagus or something. We did everything we could to stop her dying, but we'd have killed thousands if we did. Angel couldn't live with that. She even tied to help me become real again.' Spike explained. **

'**What?'**

'**Nevermind, we can have a reunion later. First, we have to go back and finish the battle.' He ran up the stairs, his duster bouncing with each step. Buffy ran up behind him.**

'**Spike!' she called. He paused and turned around. Buffy stepped two steps up so she was at his height, and kissed him. **

**It was a tender, passionate kiss. Spike enjoyed it just a much as he thought Buffy did, allowing her to take control. He liked being able to kiss her again, because he hadn't kissed anybody in a long time. Except for Harmony when he became corporeal again, but that was a different situation. **

**Spike broke off the kiss, returning to his post at the window after staring Buffy directly in the eyes and smiling at her with one of his infamous devilish smirks. **

**Buffy ran back downstairs ready to race back outside to the battle, only to be stopped by Angel grabbing her shoulder. **

'**Angel?' she cried as she threw her arms around him. He did the same thing as Spike and returned the hug. He rubbed her back in a loving kind of way before breaking free.**

'**So, how did you find us?' he asked. She smiled.**

'**Like it was hard to miss the apocalypse?' she replied.**

'**It's not an apocalypse; it's the Senior Partners raining hell on us. We're left to take care of the things that are pouring out of Hell. Angel explained, shocking Buffy. 'Sorry.' He noticed her expression and stopped talking.**

'**It's alright, you should probably go back upstairs and fight the demons on the roof.' Buffy said. **

'**There are demons on the roof?' Angel asked, surprised. 'Well, they can wait. I want to know how you knew to come. And why.'**

'**Well, Brooke, one of the new Slayers believes that she has premonitions. She said she saw in a dream one night earlier this week that Los Angeles would become a demon war zone as the skies opened up, Hell's gates opened up and the remaining goodies would fight until their end. We took her dream seriously and figured out that it could only mean you here in L.A. The thing is, our flight was delayed so we arrived only earlier this evening. We saw the sky above L.A and figured that Brooke's dream was correct. So we hurried to the Wolfram and Hart offices, or what was left of them, and found you here.' **

'**I see.' Angel paused. 'Well, I suppose this girl Brooke is very valuable to you then.' Buffy nodded. 'She sounds special. I mean, besides the whole Slayer thing.' He added nervously. **

'**Yeah. Um… I'll be outside with the girls, you go up and battle those demons upstairs with Spike, Gunn and you're new friend Illyria and I'll see you soon.' Buffy suggested, more _enforcing_.**

'**She's not exactly our friend, more of just an ally. It's complicated. And so is our relationship.' Buffy sighed.**

'**Angel, I can't do this right now. I only found out about Spike the other week.'**

'**This isn't about Spike.' Angel snapped.**

'**Yes it is Angel, we…' she hesitated. 'We have been closer since you left.' Angel's jaw dropped, but he quickly shut his mouth. He sort-of already knew from when Spike told him when he first arrived in L.A.**

'**Buffy…' he couldn't think of anything to come back with. 'Um…' **

'**Look, I'm sorry Angel. We both agreed when we split that it was for the best.' Buffy reminded him.**

'**Yeah, but that doesn't mean I don't still care. I want to be close to you Buffy. I know we can't have the relationship that you and I had a long time ago, but at least we can be sort-of close friends, can't we?' **

**Buffy smiled, unknown to Angel she was trying to shake the thought from her head. It wasn't that she didn't care for him anymore, it was that she cared _more_ for Spike. 'Sure, but there are more important things to deal with.' She turned and ran out the door before Angel could even try to stop her, leaving him standing alone at the bottom of the stairs. **

**He sighed. He loved Buffy, and he always would. He knew that she would never love him like she did back when they were together, but the thing that bugged him the most was that her love was now for Spike. Even if she hadn't hinted it much in her response to his statement moments before, he knew Spike and Buffy had a close relationship. He shook the thought from his head and bounded back up the stairs. Sword in his hand, he headed for the roof. **

**He passed Illyria at the window, still shooting into the street. She was also aiming at the demons who were still scaling the walls, and as Angel passed by each window he watched demons falling down into the alley, dissolving into dust on their way down. **

**He figured that Gunn and Spike were already on the roof, since he couldn't see them anywhere. He paused for a moment and wondered how they'd managed to get up to the roof. There were no stairs, so he was confused. **

'**Spike? Gunn?' he called.**

'**Angel!' came a reply from above him. 'Get your bloody ass up here!' Followed closely by a grunt, Angel figured it was Spike. He almost purely made the decision based on the accent, which surprisingly after all these years, seemed to be fading. Very slightly. **

'**How the hell did you get up there?' Angel called back.**

'**Out the window!' Spike yelled. Angel looked out one of the windows and saw the one thing he had forgotten completely. The ladder and platform on the side of the building. He stepped out the window and ran up to the ladder, his shoes clanging on the metal grating. **

**He climbed the ladder, trying not to stab himself with his sword. When he reached the roof, he was taken by surprised at how many demons there were. Gunn was battling three, and doing surprisingly well for a newly born vampire. Spike was lying on the ground against an air conditioning console, unconscious. **

**Silently, Angel rushed to his side. He gently rocked Spike's shoulders, but gave up. Punching him square in the face seemed to do the trick. **

'**Ow.' Spike growled as he woke suddenly. 'What the hell did you do that for?' **

'**Come on Spike, you can't give up now. We have to finish this.' Angel replied, standing up, spinning around and swishing his sword at an oncoming demon all in one move. **

**Spike jumped to his feet, picked up his dropped battleaxe and charged at a small bunch of demons.**

'**Angel!' Gunn cried as he had a sword driven through his gut. He groaned in pain, and wrenched it out. 'Ah.' He grunted. **

**Angel ran to his side, cutting down the demons in his path. 'Gunn, it's alright. Come on, fight the pain.' His heroic words meant nothing as Gunn knelt on the cement roof. **

'**Angel, this is too much.' He said.**

'**Come on Gunn, just a little longer.' Angel pleaded. Gunn finally agreed and used his newly acquired sword to kill two more demons. **

**The roof battle seemed to rage for ages, until suddenly there was a giant white flash of light. Everything began to slowly disappear. The sky returned to its normal colour, the demons stopped climbing onto the roof from in the alley and everything had seemed to calm down. Angel saw the sun beginning to rise.**

'**Unless you want to have fried bacon for breakfast, we'd better get inside.' Angel said, disappearing back down the ladder. He dropped his sword down and heard it clang on the grate, as he jumped down off the ladder after it. Spike and Gunn followed him, Gunn now only beginning to understand his capabilities and his restrictions. Once inside, Angel noticed that Buffy had brought all the Slayers inside and they were crowded into the lobby. He made his way down the stairs, seeing Buffy talking to Faith.**

**He sighed and relaxed his shoulders as he greeted the two girls. **

'**Hey Angel, nice to see you.' Faith said. Angel smiled in response.**

'**You too Faith.' He said. **

'**God Angel, look at you.' Buffy said sympathetically. 'You're in really bad shape.' She gestured to a wound she could see on his left shoulder, another on his left side, the wound on the back of his head that the dribbling blood had dried from as well as the fact that he had limped over to them.**

'**I'm fine.' Angel said. He turned around to see Gunn and Spike trudging down the stairs, both of them wounded as well. 'Did you girls do alright down here?' Angel turned back to Buffy and Faith.**

'**Yeah, we killed em.' Faith said proudly. **

'**Actually, it was Willow's spell that brought them all down. We just finished the clean-up.' Buffy jumped in, smiling as Spike stepped up beside Angel. 'I think you and I need to have a talk, and get those wounds cleaned up.' Buffy said to him. **

**Gunn leant on Angel's left shoulder. He briefly winced in pain before gently removing Gunn's hand. 'Sorry.' Angel smiled weakly. Faith took his arm, then Gunn's and dragged them both into the kitchen. **

**Meanwhile, Buffy had taken Spike downstairs. As she sat him on the bed and began dabbing at his cuts with a wet cotton ball she'd prepared, Buffy couldn't take her eyes off him.**

'**Is it all over?' Spike asked, wincing in pain with each tiny touch.**

'**Yes Spike, it's over. We won.' Buffy replied, leaning forward and hugging him. Spike groaned and she pulled back. 'Sorry.' She continued to attend to his wounds. **

**CHAPTER FOUR – LOSING IT ALL**

**Hours later, everyone met in the lobby. There was a knock at the door that surprised everyone. **

'**Trick or treaters?' Gunn suggested, a reference to his earlier comment about the Slayers and Halloween. **

**Angel opened the door, blocking the view for everyone else. 'Eve?' he said. She was bruised, battered and bleeding, but otherwise still alive. **

**_She must have still been in the building when it collapsed_, Angel thought. 'Are you alright Eve?' he asked, not offering to help her. Then he noticed her stare. A stare that could only mean one thing. She was here on a revenge mission. **

'**You killed Lindsey.' She said harshly, revealing a long blade from behind her back. Angel stepped backwards, down the stairs at the landing. He dared not to turn his back on Eve, not knowing what she was fully capable of. Then she attacked. **

'**Hey!' Angel cried defensively, using his hands to shield himself. She swung the blade and it sliced a fresh wound on his left forearm. She kicked out, threw punches but nothing else connected with Angel. After the battle though, he was tired and worn out. His reflexes were still good, but he wasn't very strong. The blade wound had begun bleeding, but it wasn't life threatening so he ignored it.**

**She moved around his body, circling him, managing to trip him over with one foot. He fell down the landing stairs, onto the carpet. She jumped down and knelt on his chest. He wheezed and groaned, until Buffy, Faith and Spike stepped in. Buffy tackled her, then rolled out of the way. Faith attacked her as she tried to get up, and Spike grabbed her from behind and held her tight.**

'**No one gets away with attackin' Angel on my watch.' He said, straining to hold her still. 'You're a surprisingly strong chick, or maybe it's just that I'm tired.' She elbowed him in the ribs and he released her with a grunt. 'Damn you woman!' he chased her as she ran out the door. Slamming the door behind him, Spike went after her. **

**Back inside, Buffy and Faith pulled Angel to his feet. 'Thanks.' He said to them, groaning under pressure. The fall he'd take from the landing had opened a wound on his back, which was now throbbing in pain. 'I really can't do this right now.'**

'**So who was she?' Buffy asked.**

'**Eve? She _was_ the Senior Partners' connection with us until she signed away her position to Hamilton.' Buffy stared at him blankly.**

'**I killed Hamilton, so he's no threat.' **

'**Right. So, how come Eve didn't show up sooner?' Faith asked.**

'**She stayed in the building when I left. I told her to get out, but she didn't follow me. I thought she must have gone down with the building, but here she is.' The Wolfram and Hart building had fallen about a few hours earlier, after all the demons had gone and everything had returned to normal. **

'**Well, I'm sure Spike can take care of her.' Buffy said positively.**

'**Spike is in as bad-a condition as me, you have to go after him. I'd hate for him to be dusted by Eve after all he's done for me.' Angel was surprised at his own words. **

'**Faith, you stay here and keep an eye on the girls. I'll go after Eve.'**

**Faith rolled her eyes. 'And I'll rest downstairs in the basement. Do me a favour, send Spike down when you come back.' Angel said before turning his back on Buffy and Faith and slowly hobbling towards the basement door and disappearing. **

**Spike had cornered Eve in the next alley over, after chasing her around in circles. 'Ha, thought you'd outrun me didn't you? You know, I never knew why Angel kept you around.' Spike puffed. **

**Eve didn't appear to respond. Her facial expression was stern and almost evil, but Spike told himself over and over that she wasn't. He wanted to believe it, but then again, he didn't because she had actually helped them out in a few situations. And there's the fact that Angel slept with her…. But that's completely irrelevant. **

'**You don't think I'm evil, do you?' she asked. Spike only laughed.**

'**You couldn't be evil luv, sorry to disappoint you but you're just not that type of person.' He chuckled. **

**Eve stared at him, pressed with her back against the wall of a large grey brick building. 'You wanna bet?' she asked, morphing face suddenly. Spike stepped back, completely surprised.**

'**What on… how on… when did this happen?' he stammered. Her vampiric face was fresh; she'd only been turned very recently. As in, within the last hour or so. **

'**While you and Angel battled against the Senior Partners and the demons from Hell, I met with a vampire. He turned me, and now I'm like you. Only, I don't have a soul and I can kill whoever I want whenever I want.' She stated, clearly not understanding who she was dealing with.**

'**Look luv, I've been doing this a lot longer than you have. You can't seriously think that you stand a chance against a century old vampire…' Eve interrupted him.**

'…**Who's worn out after an earlier battle against Hell?' She finished his sentence. 'Yeah, actually, now that you think about it I might stand a chance.'**

**Eve was right; Spike was actually tired after the battle. He hadn't realised it just yet, but he wasn't going to last very long in another battle with anything. Human, demon, vampire, deranged Slayer. He hoped never to meet one of those again. **

'**Eve, don't do this. You know that this isn't worth dying over.' He said sternly.**

'**Then run now, while you still have a chance.' She kicked at a crate sitting on the ground against the wall and picked up a splinter from its shattered frame. She raised the piece of wood and prepared to charge. **

'**Look Eve, this is not going to happen.' Spike said, then she charged. He threw a punch at her head, but she ducked and tripped him over. He rolled to the side, out of her way. He got to his feet and moved into a fighting stance. After another minute or two of evading, rolling, kicking and air-swings, Eve finally made her mark. She plunged the stake deep into Spike's side, and he froze. He hunched over in the pain from the force, but remained still for a moment. Eve stood back, disgraced by her actions. **

'**Spike I…' she stammered. Spike stood there, his mouth gaping in horror. His hands fumbled around the stake sticking out of his side. His duster was lying in the middle of the alley, so he was without the extra protection from its thickness. He gasped a few times before hearing footsteps. Eve ran past him, and as he turned he saw he disappear down an alley heading out to the main street. The look she gave him as she brushed past was a look of distress and sorrow; she felt sorry for him. In her mind, she thought it was what needed to be done. But once she'd done it, she couldn't live with it. **

**He was alone in the alley for only a few moments, for as he turned back he saw Buffy. His hands were still hovering around the stake, and he dared not pull it out until he was back at the Hyperion. **

**_Buffy will help me_. He thought to himself. 'Buffy…' he uttered as she came towards him. He collapsed in her arms, falling to rest on her knees as she knelt on the ground. She held him closely, in a similar way that Angel had held Faith in the alley back when she was evil. That was a long time ago. **

'**Spike, what happened to you?' She asked as she placed a hand on his chest. **

'**Eve. She's a…' Buffy was looking down at him and didn't see Eve walking towards them. She swung a piece of wood and it hit Spike's head, knocking him out. Buffy jumped back, letting him fall to the ground limply. She began a fair fight with Eve who was surprisingly good at fighting. **

**When she morphed, Buffy was confused. _Angel didn't say she was a vampire_. She grabbed the piece of wood and whacked it across Eve's face before she had a chance to attack again. Eve stumbled, not falling to the ground. She grabbed the piece of wood and hit Buffy, throwing her back against the wall of a building where she then fell to the ground. Eve smiled, and turned to leave taking the piece of wood with her. She had a date with a dead vampire.**

**Making her way back to the Hyperion, she hummed a pleasant tune to herself. When she reached the Hyperion, the door was closed just as Spike had left it. Though, Buffy would have had to come out it too. **

**She knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. It was Faith. She opened the door, only to be whacked in the face with the piece of wood Eve had used to take care of Spike and Buffy. Faith stumbled backwards and tripped down the landing stairs. She hit her head on the carpeted floor, but sat up quickly rubbing her bump. The Slayers were all gone, probably upstairs resting since it was now late at night, before it had been early evening. **

**Eve heard Angel call from in the kitchen. 'Who is it Faith?' He walked out into the lobby, holding a mug of blood in his hand. When he saw Faith on the ground and Eve at the door he dropped the mug and ran over to them.**

'**Ah, Angel.' Eve began. 'Just the man I've been wanting to see.' Angel slowed to a jog before stopping beside Faith, helping her up. **

'**What do you want Eve?' Angel asked, not taking his eyes off her. 'And where's Buffy?' He got the picture in his head.**

'**So you don't care about Spike either?' she asked. 'They're both lying unconscious in the alley round the corner.' She held up the wood she held in her hands. 'This plank of wood has been quite handy.' She raised it and prepared to swing, but Angel jumped forward and knocked her out into the alley. They rolled over the cement for a few moments before they began fighting. Eve, for the third time in as little as an hour, morphed into vamp face. Angel's fist was raised, but as he saw her face he stopped and lowered it. He heard footsteps from down the alley, and he looked over to see Buffy helping Spike back to the hotel. **

'**Buffy what happened?' Angel asked, as he morphed out of his own vamp face. 'And Eve what happened?' He wandered backwards, away from Eve. But as she moved closer he grabbed her by the shoulders and thrust her into the side wall of the Wolfram and Hart building. Or what _used_ to be the Wolfram and Hart building. All that was left of it was about half of the first level. **

**Angel took Spike from Buffy, seeing his injury. He was awake, like Buffy, but was still in a great deal of pain. Angel looked over to where Eve had landed, to see her getting up.**

'**Eve's a…' Buffy began.**

'**Vampire. Yeah, I know.' Angel finished. 'I just didn't know when it happened.' **

'**So you had no idea about her?' Buffy asked.**

'**No, but it looks like something got a piece of her.' He smiled at the thought. He never really liked her very much. 'Buffy, take Spike inside. You and Faith try and wake him up and…' Spike coughed.**

'**Spike?' Buffy whispered.**

'**Yeah pet, I'm… Aagh!' he screamed in agony as he felt the stake in his side. 'I can't do this, not after the fight with Hell's demons. It's too much.' He turned to Buffy, completely ignoring Angel. 'Please help me.' His left hand instantly shot up to his side as he tried to cover the wound, but still couldn't touch it because of the stake. **

'**Buffy, go now. I'll take care of….' Angel began, but a second later his facial expression relaxed and his mouth opened, gaping in horror like Spike had in the next alley over earlier in the night. Spike and Buffy stared at Angel as he was reduced to dust and fell to the ground. Eve was standing just behind where Angel stood seconds ago, holding another stake made from another crate that must have been smashed when the Wolfram and Hart building collapsed.**

'**You bitch!' Spike cried, lunging for her but stopping when he realised it hurt too much. Buffy pushed him inside, just as Faith appeared at the door. She grabbed him and brought him through the door and over to the couch.**

'**Nice stake you got there Spike.' She said humorously. Outside, Buffy had snatched the stake from Eve. She wasn't going to give her the honour of a royal dusting, she was going to make Eve pay. She punched Eve directly in the face so hard that she fell unconscious.**

'**That's for staking Angel!' she shrieked loud enough for half of L.A. to hear. She grabbed Eve's arm and dragged her inside the hotel as roughly as she possibly could. There was no other way she could think of grieving for Angel than to take out an extremely painful revenge on his killer. She pulled the door closed behind her, just as the rain began to fall outside again, very lightly. **

**- - **

**Authors Note – Wow, you can never tell what new twists and turns I'll come up with next. After receiving a review from Ankax I took some advice that I was given and rewrote these entire two chapters. And now, because I have changed my story, the rest of the chapters will have to be either changed or rewritten to accommodate for my changes. Thanks Ankax! Btw, yes I still killed Angel. Don't worry, I love him too much too leave him dead. Remember, he has already returned once… (in the TV show that is) **

**- -**

**my previous authors note may still be true, I'll remove it in future if it changes at all…**

- -

Authors Note – Wow, you can never tell what will happen next. Yes, Angel died. No I don't know why. I'm sorry to anyone who wanted anything to happen. You never know, maybe there's still hope.

Btw, thankyou to all the people who reviewed this piece. Your words have made me realise that my writing might actually be good. Yay! Well, some of you reviewers asked if this fan.fic was going to be Spangel. By 'Spangel, did you mean Spike and Angel, 'getting close'? I have read fan.fic's where this was the main storyline, and I thought it was sick. They are two grown men (or vampires, whatever you want to call them). They can't have that sort of relationship, because it's wrong. I suppose that if enough people want this story to be Spangel then I can accommodate for your wants, but I don't approve of it. Who knows, I may actually find something to work out. Hang on – did those last few sentences just give you a spoiler to the rest of this story? Keep reading and reviewing TTFN!

- -

I HAVE UPDATED THIS FAN.FIC SO FEEL FREE TO CONTINUE READING


	3. Chapter 3

- -

Author's Note – here's another rewrite of my story that _needed_ to be changed for the people who didn't understand. So, here goes nothing… hope you like my changes again!

- -

Old authors note, still useful

- -

Author's Note – to those reviewers who so badly wanted this story to be Spangel, I can promise you that you won't be disappointed. Sorry if that spoils anything, but it'll make you readers and reviewers happy. Please keep reviewing because without them I can't continue my work.

- -

**CHAPTER FIVE – ANGEL?**

**Buffy had taken Eve downstairs and shackled her to the wall, in the cage that Angel had been kept in when he was Angelus. She had spent the past three days locked down there, with no human contact except to shovel food down her mouth once a day. Buffy really hated her, and quite often refused to be the one who fed her. It was usually Faith, because now she was good at holding in her feelings. Buffy had spent her time with Spike, helping him get better. He was getting stronger, only days after the battle with Hell and the Senior Partners, the Black Thorn and the Powers That Be's choice to let it all happen. Buffy continuously had to give him blood, to keep his strength up and to aid his recovery from wounds and especially his accumulated wound from Eve. When he became strong enough to fight properly again, Buffy began training him downstairs. In front of Eve so that she could see what sort of moves she'd be expecting to receive against herself eventually. Or at least, that's what Spike and Buffy would tell her. **

**They were absolutely furious with her after what she did to Angel, but they hadn't spoken to anyone about it. Not even each other. Finally, after training on the third day since Angel's "departure", Buffy decided to ask Spike how he felt. **

'**How do I feel? How do you think I bloody feel? That son of a bitch stake by bloody Grand-sire! She has no idea about being a vampire, and she'll probably never know.' **

'**Spike, you have to accept that she's a vampire and that she's free to do anything she wants.'**

'**Yeah I know, she doesn't have a bloody soul does she? You can't tell me that Angel's death doesn't mean anything to you.' Spike replied.**

'**Angel was already dead, you know that and I know that. But yes, his death did mean something to me. I thought I was going to lose you earlier that night as well. You weren't exactly in the best shape.' She smiled, hiding her true feelings about Angel's staking.**

'**Come on Buffy, let it out. I can tell that you're hiding your feelings. Just let it out, I'm here to listen.' Spike assured her that it was a healthy choice.**

'**You know what Spike, you're right. She's a bitch. I don't even know Eve, but the impression I'm getting is that she's an rude, selfish and pompous bitch. I want to be the one to drive a stake through her heart to show her how painful it must be, but I'm sure that you'd prefer to have that job. That woman has no idea what she's done to us. She has no idea what Angel meant to us. She has no idea!' Buffy was creaming now. 'No idea at all!'**

'**Alright Buffy, and yeah, I kinda do wanna be the one to drive a stake through her heart. It'd make me feel kinda warm inside to see her die, not like I had to see Angel.' He showed his true sorrow in the last few words of his sentence. _Not like I had to see Angel_. Buffy could feel his pain; feel how hurt he was by her. **

'**I've had enough of this. What we're doing with her down there isn't enough, we've got to get the message through to her that she's destroyed a part of us that can never be replaced. Angel was…' she stopped, looking past Spike to the front door. One swung open, revealing a dark shadowy figure.**

'**Hey!' Spike jumped to his feet and grabbed and arrow that was lying under the edge of the couch. He felt it with his foot, took hold of it and thrust it forcefully at the figure. **

**He watched as a hand shot out into the light and grabbed hold of the arrow. Spike suddenly recognised who it was.**

'**Angel?' he said. 'Is that you?' Buffy snorted.**

'**That's ridiculous Spike. Angel is…' then she saw him too. It was truly Angel, in his form. His shiny black shoes, black pants, blue button-up shirt and sleek black leather coat. It was him standing in the doorway on his own. He stepped forward and into the light, removing himself from the dimness of the shadows and immersing himself in light. He used his left arm to shield himself from the light, which was surprisingly bright to him.**

'**Bloody hell…' Spike muttered. It was all he could say. **

'**Spike? Buffy?' He squinted in the light, it clearly hurting his eyes. He heard fumbling around and footsteps, before the lights suddenly dimmed. Buffy had turned the lighting switch as she rushed over to where Angel stood just inside the door. He lowered his arm and closed the door behind him.**

**Just as he caught sight of Spike, he was nearly bowled over by Buffy. 'Oh Angel, I thought you were dead!' she cried, before deciding to make a slight change to her comment. 'Again.' She smiled and hugged him tightly. Angel hugged her back, but kept his gaze focussed on Spike. **

'**No Buffy, I didn't die. I've been out here the whole time.' Angel replied, getting a puzzled look from Buffy as she eased back. **

'**Excuse me?' she asked. Spike wandered over to them.**

'**Yeah. What do you mean you've been out there the whole time?' he added. **

'**Well, I woke up to find myself lying in the dumpster around the corner of the alley. You know, these alleys are endless. They're like a maze…' his thoughts wandered off.**

'**Angel!' Buffy snapped, bringing him back to reality. 'That's impossible, we saw you die. Eve staked you right in front of us, don't you remember?' **

**Angel shook his head. 'I don't have any idea what you're talking about Buffy.' **

**Buffy was feeling a little agitated and worried. 'Angel, maybe you need some blood. It sounds to me like you're not thinking straight.' She took his arm and dragged him to the kitchen. As they passed Spike who was standing on the second step, Spike noticed Angel's expression that appeared to be directed at him. It was an expression that pleaded for help. Escape. It was an expression that told Spike Angel had something to hide. **

**CHAPTER SIX – A CONFRONTATION**

**Buffy had Angel sitting at the dining table with a fresh mug of warm blood. She sat on the chair opposite him, staring at him as he drank happily. **

**Spike entered the room a few minutes later, after pondering Angel's conveyance of emotions towards him. _Does he have something to hide_? Spike thought to himself. _Is it about him being staked by Eve_? _Something is wrong_…**

**He wandered in a leant against the counter. Angel glared at him over the top of his mug as he took a sip, and Buffy noticed immediately. She followed his fierce gaze to Spike, and eyed him suspiciously. Angel quickly returned his view to Buffy, ignoring Spike completely. **

'**What's going on?' Buffy asked, seeing Spike staring at him fascinatingly. **

'**Oh, what? Nothing.' Spike mumbled. 'Just getting myself some blood.' He grabbed a bag of blood from the fridge, where they had begun a stockpile for emergencies and for everyday drinking. He squirted some into a mug and stuck it in the microwave. All the while, Buffy and Angel watched each other while watching him out of the corner of their eyes. **

**Spike leant back up against the counter again when his mug was heated and began sipping it slowly. He stared at Angel, as the kitchen was silent. **

**Finally Buffy piped up. 'I can't take this anymore Angel, tell me what happened.'**

**Angel stared at her blankly. 'You said you've been in the dumpster the whole time. That's impossible, so where have you been?' Angel stared at her before replying. **

'**Buffy, I don't want to talk about it.' His mood seemed to have changed dramatically. He wasn't as calm as he was when he came back to the Hyperion. He seemed… troubled. Something was bothering him, and Spike figured that it had something to do with where he'd been for the past three days.**

'**Angel, do you want the basement?' Spike asked, resting his mug on the counter. Angel nodded and got to his feet, placing his mug on the sink. **

'**Wait, Spike. Aren't you forgetting someone?' Buffy reminded him.**

'**Oh, right. The bitch. Did you want to get her?' Spike answered.**

'**Yeah, just keep Angel busy for a while. I don't think he's going to want to see her just yet.' Buffy ordered, leaving the room. Angel eyed them both suspiciously, even though he secretly knew exactly what they were talking about. He didn't want to see Eve; not yet.**

**As soon as Buffy was gone, Spike fired the question at Angel. 'What are you hiding gramps?' His voice was stern but calm, and he allowed a long silence for Angel to answer. 'Well?'**

**Angel sighed. 'I can't lie to you, William.' He began. Spike stared at him, gob smacked. 'I know exactly what's going on. My guess is Eve is the bitch you've got in the basement that Buffy's gone to take care of. And frankly, she's right. I don't want to see her just yet.'**

'**I guess you're not as stupid as you look then.' Spike said riskily. **

'**Look Spike, where I've been for the past three days has been a horrible place.' Spike watched him. Eagerly awaiting his next sentence.**

'**Where'd you go?' Spike asked him.**

'**Take one guess.' **

**Spike paused and pretended to think for a moment. He'd already chosen his answer: 'Hell.' Angel nodded.**

'**Yeah, unfortunately you're right. And trust me, it's not the kind of place I'm wanting to go back to.'**

'**So the whole fire-and-brimstone thing is for real down there?' Spike asked, interested in Angel's ordeal.**

**He nodded in response. 'Spike, it was hell. And I'm not referring to it literally. The place was horrible. All the people I've hurt were there, except the really good ones. They'd gone to Heaven long ago. But the ones who went to Hell were there waiting for me. It was torture, the place was like a living nightmare. And I mean that too, all your nightmares come to life. You find yourself locked in a metal cell, underground, surrounded by everything burning. There are no windows, only a thick metal door with a tiny flip-hatch to see out of. All you feel it heat, nausea and the pain of everything you've done to deserve to go to such a place.' He stopped, and Spike was fixated on the movements of his hands to show his emotion. For the moment, Angel had been avoiding eye contact with Spike as he explained his torment, but he suddenly looked directly into Spike's eyes to deliver his last words 'Spike, don't let me go back. Don't ever let me go back.'**

**Angel's eyes pleaded with Spike, making him fully understand everything. He understood the pain that Angel must have felt to see all those people he hurt, now that he has a soul. Though, because of the soul you'd think that would help him on his way to Heaven. He had to ask.**

'**I'm sorry Angel.' Was all he managed to say in response to Angel's speech. Then he added, 'so how come you didn't go to Heaven? I mean, you've got a soul.' **

**Angel turned away. 'I went through purgatory before a judge sent me to Hell.' He said. Spike couldn't help but laugh.**

'**You mean to tell me that there's a courtroom in purgatory, between Heaven and Hell where you get told where you're going to spend the rest of eternity?' he asked. Angel nodded, getting slightly annoyed at Spike's complete ignorance.**

'**Spike, do you understand how close I came to really dying?' He snapped. 'You don't know what it's like down there. In fact, I hope and pray that you'll never know. I'd hate for you to have that fate.' **

**Spike felt a little _buzz_ inside him. Something felt warm, something felt good by what he was being told by Angel. **

'**Nice to know that you care, Angel.' He said softly and soothingly. He rolled his eyes at the thought of what he was about to do, and wandered over to the dining table where Angel was still sitting. He pulled out the chair closest to him and sat down. He looked into Angel eyes, deep into his eyes. He reached out his hand and placed it on Angel's arm, comfortingly. 'Thankyou for caring, and I'm sorry I didn't.' **

**Angel beamed. 'God Spike, you have no idea how good it feels to be back. I hope I never get staked again, because I can only guess that I'll be going back down there.' **

'**Maybe not.' Came a voice from in the lobby. Buffy appeared at the door.**

'**Oh God…' Angel moaned, covering his face with both hands. 'How much did you hear?' he asked, still with his hands covering his face.**

'**Enough to understand Angel.' She said encouragingly. 'With the Shanshu prophecy, if you become human then you may have a chance to get into Heaven. Or, if you continue doing the good work, you may redeem yourself enough to not have to go to Hell.' **

'**Forget it Buffy. The Shanshu is gone, I've already told that to Spike. He knows that it's his, and that I can never have it.' Angel said sorrowfully.**

**Spike piped up. 'He's right pet, he even told me himself. Signed the damn thing away to be in the hallowed Circle of the Black bloody Thorn.' **

'**That's ridiculous Angel, you can't sign away a prophecy. You of all people should know that.' Buffy said.**

'**So, you mean it's not mine?' Spike asked, confused. **

'**No Buffy, I didn't know that.' Angel said, hoping that this new little discovery could give him some hope. **

'**Angel, there is no way on Earth that anyone can sign away a prophecy. If it has been set out for centuries, then it can't be changed by a simple pen-to-paper.' She explained. Then Angel remembered the key part he had forgotten to mention.**

'**What if it wasn't signed by a pen?' he asked, resting his hands on the table as he leant back.**

'**What do you mean?' Spike asked. Buffy looked at him for an answer.**

'**I signed the parchment… in blood.' He exhaled. Buffy's jaw dropped, as did Spike's.**

'**You did what?' Spike cried. 'You bloody git, never sign anything as important as that in blood. You never know what's gonna come of it.' **

'**Angel, I don't think it will make any difference anyway.' Buffy assured him. 'Just remember what I told you, you can't sign away a prophecy.' **

**Angel was still sceptical, but he tried to think positively. 'I guess all we can do is wait until the Powers that Be step in and make one of us human.' He said to Spike. **

**Spike shook his head. 'After this mate, I don't want it.' He said. 'I'm just prayin' it's you.' **

'**Why don't you want it?' Angel asked, puzzled.**

'**Well, humans only live for a certain amount of time right? Well, that means they'll die eventually. If I die, I'm goin' to Hell and I know that for sure. From how you described it, I don't wanna go. I wanna hang around here for as long as bleeding possible.'**

**Angel hung his head. 'So you want me to have that fate?' he said harshly. **

'**God no!' Spike cried. 'I don't want that for either or us. Let's just hope that this wasn't the apocalypse the prophecy was referring to.' Angel simply nodded and agreed. **

**Buffy looked out the window to see the sun rising over the buildings. 'Guys, you might wanna head down to the basement.' She said, pointing out the window. Angel pushed the chair back and wandered out of the room. Spike reluctantly followed, not really knowing what he was going to say to the vampire during their long day underground. **

**When they'd disappeared, Buffy was alone. Alone to think of the worst possible things that could happen to her two ex-lovers. She hated the fact that it was all she could think about, but still longed for an answer: who is the prophecy really about?**

**- - **

**Author's Note – Wow. Another two chapters rewritten. I can't believe how quickly I'm managing to get these done. Sorry about the wait for them all, but these things take time. I've got exam studying to do, homework, assignments and an English teacher who won't get off my back. Cut me some slack okay? Well, what can I say about where this is going? Angel is back, as you have noticed. I hope you understand what happened when he was staked by Eve, but there will be more information on that in the next two chapters. Don't worry, there's plenty more storyline to come. This is barely even the tip of the iceberg. Happy reading!**

**- -**


	4. Chapter 4

**- - **

**Author's Note – I have decided to completely scrap my other chapters and just continue writing in the direction this story is going rather than trying to make it fit back in with the chapters I had written before. In my original chapters, I had a message to ShinodaBear, who reviewed my work. Thanks so much, even though you didn't like the Angel-turning-Gunn part of the story. And sorry, I didn't actually end up getting the season one DVD's because I had no way of getting to the shop. I plan on getting them today, but you never know. They may be gone… (NO!) So again I say to ShinodaBear, I'm sorry but I don't know about Gunn watched anyone's sister die so I'm sorry if this wrecks the story a little bit for you. I also apologize for any other "mistakes" I may have made, and I hope that people are liking the direction my story is headed. Please keep reviewing!**

**- -**

**Pairings – Angel/Faith, Buffy/Spike, and that's all for now**

**CHAPTER SEVEN – CLOSE ENCOUNTERS**

**Downstairs, Angel had sat down on a dusty old couch. Spike, who had slowly followed him, was only just entering the room. He closed the door and wandered down the stairs, not taking his eyes off Angel for even a second. He sat on the couch next to his grand-sire, without saying a word. They sat there in silence for what seemed like hours, until Spike sighed heavily and impatiently, signalling for Angel to say something.**

'**What?' he asked irritably, turning to face Spike.**

'**Nothing.' Spike replied, acting like an innocent child. **

'**Go on, ask your questions. It's only fair that I answer them for you.' Angel said, relaxing back into the groove of the couch. **

'**I'm curious, how did you get back?' Spike asked, taking full advantage of the offer.**

**Angel sighed. 'I had to plead with a judge after I couldn't take it anymore. I begged him to let me go back, telling him that it wasn't my time. He told me that I was already dead, and that my time had come 200 years ago. He was right, but I wasn't going to let that stop me. I thought up so many different reasons for him to allow me to be sent back, until I used the battle with the Senior Partners. For some reason, he didn't have any argument to that example.'**

**Spike looked at him openly, waiting to hear what he'd say next. 'So what, he just thought that you did that out f the goodness of you heart? Bollocks, Angel. That battle took place for one reason, and you told us that one reason when we signed up for this bloody thing.'**

'**Yeah, I know. But the thing is, he left me in a room from a little while and went and spoke with some guy dressed entirely in white, who then came back into the room with him.'**

'**So they finally came to take you away then?' Spike said, trying to crack a joke. Angel looked at him with a menacing stare, which at the same time showed his annoyance. Spike sunk back and stayed quiet.**

'**He said to me that the battle against the Circle and the Senior Partners was meant to kill me. He was surprised that I hadn't come sooner, but decided that since I had managed to survive until Eve staked me, I deserved to be given the chance to live and fight again.' **

'**Bloody Eve, I swear we should both drive a stake through her heart. That'll show her.' **

'**Yeah, I agree.'**

'**Well, at least you came back safely.'**

'**Not exactly. Spending the day inside of a dumpster isn't exactly my interpretation of coming back safely.' Angel scowled.**

'**Oh right. Well, there's not a lot we could do about that. We didn't even know you were alive. As far as Buffy and I knew you were dead and gone. And poor Faith, she was wrecked after that night.'**

'**God, Faith! I have to see her. I can't let her think that I'm dead for real. How has she been?'**

'**Settle down mate, she's fine. Sure she's had herself locked in a room upstairs for the past three days, but besides that she's fine.'**

'**Have you seen her? Have you gone to check on her?' Angel asked angrily.**

'**Yeah, what do you think, I don't care? The poor girl thinks you're dead Angel, and so did we. I had to comfort her, I couldn't just leave her on her own. I brought her some food, but I don't think she's eaten much. Only comes out to go to the bathroom, and that's at 3 o'clock in the morning anyway.' Spike rolled his eyes after the last sentence.**

'**I've got to go and see her.' Angel said, getting up off the couch.**

'**Ah, remember a little thing called the sun? Are these windows tinted?' **

'**Last time I checked. I got them done before we relocated to the Wolfram and Hart building.' Spike looked blank. 'Nevermind.' He trudged up the stairs, flung open the door and disappeared into the foyer of the building. He raced upstairs, knocking on every door until he reached Faith's. **

**Of course, it was the very last door, right at the end of the corridor. He tapped lightly on the door, before turning the handle. **

'**Go away Spike.' Came a female voice. 'Or Buffy…' it added, after a short pause.**

'**Faith?' Angel whispered. He heard shuffling inside before the door flew open before him. **

'**Angel?' Faith stood in front of him, her brown hair matted to her head after an early shower. Her face was dark, still with a few scratches from the battle. Even thought it was a while ago, these things took time to heal. Her eyes were wide in amazement as she threw her arms around him. He held her close, her head resting on his chest. She began sobbing softly into his shoulder, as she hugged him. **

**They stood there in the doorway for ages, just holding each other. Eventually, Angel released her. Although, she refused to let go.**

'**Faith, I'm sorry…' Angel told her. She reluctantly pulled back, though remaining close to his body. '…I'm sorry that I left, but it wasn't my choice.'**

'**I know.' She sobbed, wiping the tears from her eyes. 'It was Eve. Buffy and Spike have her locked up in the basement.'**

'**No they don't, she's been moved. Spike and I are down there now.' Faith hugged him again, though not as tight as before. She refused to let go again when he tried to push her away. He gave up and hugged her back, allowing her to bring him slowly into the room and close the door. She pulled him over to the bed, and they sat on the edge. All Angel did was hold her, and that was enough. They were reunited after their ordeal, but Faith didn't want details. She was content with just having him back.**

**CHAPTER EIGHT – OVER-SHARE **

**Late that day, the duo of Angel and Faith emerged from Faith's room. When they had all come to the hotel, Faith had deliberately chosen the room without a window because she felt as if she needed to be completely alone after hearing the news of Angel. Now that Angel was back, she wanted to open up the room even thought she knew that she couldn't. She also realised that by doing that, Angel could no longer come into her room during the day because of its exposure to sunlight. She hated the thought that she would have to be separated from him anymore. **

**They had been in there for hours, and it was now mid-morning. They headed downstairs, Angel leading. Everyone was there, except for Illyria the Slayers. Illyria was upstairs socialising with the Slayers. Gunn, Spike and Buffy sat on the dusty old couch and they all turned to face Angel and Faith as they descended the stairs. **

'**Nice of you two to join us.' Gunn commented. Angel smirked.**

'**Yeah, about that. Don't ask.' He said. Gunn rolled his eyes and relaxed into the couch.**

'**You feeling any better mate?' Spike piped up. 'I mean, after yesterday's conversation?' Angel shrugged.**

'**I don't know.' Faith looked at him, puzzled. As did Gunn. 'I guess I'm a little bit more positive about the situation, but I don't think its going to go my way.' **

'**Uh, you folks wouldn't mind sharing would you? You're kinda leaving us out of the loop.' Gunn said. **

'**It's up to Angel.' Buffy stated, looking over at Angel. He and Faith took a seat on another couch, Faith snuggling into his shoulder. He looked down at her, not changing his position. **

'**I guess that it's only fair for you two to know what Buffy and Spike are talking about.' **

**Faith drew back. 'What's wrong Angel?' She asked. **

'**Nothing's wrong, as such. Just, different.' Angel began.**

'**Go on…' Gunn said. **

'**Well, we spoke briefly last night about the Shanshu prophecy. I signed it away to join the Circle, but Buffy seems to think that you can't sign away a prophecy. Although, I had to sign it in blood.'**

'**Your blood?' Gunn offered. Angel nodded with a solemn expression. **

'**So what, you can't become human?' Faith questioned. **

'**I don't know.' **

'**Tell them about what happened when Eve dusted you.' Spike told Angel. **

'**Yeah, about her. I really wanna tear her a new one…' Faith started, but Angel grasped her wrist tightly. **

'**Not now.' Angel said. 'I don't think you guys would really want to know where I've been.' **

'**I think I can take a pretty good guess.' Gunn said. Faith agreed with a simple nod.**

'**Where?' **

'**Hell.' Faith said, and Gunn's expression of concern remained the same.**

'**Yeah. But it's not Hell as you'd imagine it. It's much worse. Everyone and everything that is bad, is there. Every evil being that you've killed is there, and they taunt you and tease you so you never forget what you've done. It's more than just Hell, it's like a metaphoric Hell that you wish didn't exist. All your nightmares become reality and all your hopes and dreams are flattened by all the corrupt evil that lives there for eternity. Trust me, you don't want to go to Hell.' **

**Everyone stared at him with worried looks, even Buffy and Spike. They knew about it before Faith and Gunn, but still couldn't handle it. **

'**Wow.' Was all that Gunn could say.**

'**No, wow doesn't even come close to covering it.' Faith whispered.**

'**I'm sorry, but you wanted to know.' Angel said, sinking back into the couch. **

'**It's okay Angel. It's not like it's an over-share or anything. We're like family and you can tell us anything.' Faith said. **

'**Still, I'm sorry you had to hear all the details. I would rather to have kept them to myself, but Buffy heard me talking to Spike about it and it kinda came out.' Angel sighed, and stretched his arm out across the back of the couch. Faith wriggled under his shoulder, and waited for him to drop his arm. He brought it down around her shoulders, and held her close. **

**Buffy stared almost jealously, but knew that she and Angel could never be after what happened years ago in Sunnydale, then here in L.A. She was happy to have Spike back, and moved closer to him, already being held by him before Angel and Faith came down. **

**Gunn was alone, but he didn't mind. The only think that he minded now was the cold, which he knew that Angel and Spike felt everyday. He didn't know how long he could take it, and he thought back to the memory of his sister. **

**Back then he hunted and killed vampires. Now, the irony of the situation, he just fought side-by-side with one in an apocalypse. With a vampire friend he had know for years, in fact, since he staked his sister. Now that would be an over-share.**

**- - **

**Author's Note – The next two chapters of my story… you like? I'd like some more reviews on the work I'm doing, to let me know if it's still any good. **


End file.
